Loyalty and Patricide
by rattlesnakedefender
Summary: She finds herself placed in one of her most beloved stories, suddenly a character and no longer a spectator. Within a strange land and placed within an even stranger body she knows not who she is but she knows one thing. Jyscal must not die.
1. Chapter 1

A girl gets a once in a lifetime chance, a chance to save a villain. Suddenly thrown into the story of FFX as another half-Guado, the timid, worrisome girl will have to overcome her anxiety to see if a more peaceful path could have been taken for the main antagonist of the story.

Within a dark forest she found herself, almost born of the woods she was nestled in. The lines had blurred between races and she appeared, out of nowhere. Half Human half Guado, clothed in white and green robes with long blue hair crowned with a few adorning spikes of branch like hair, small pointed ears, and a veil of small faded intricate veins on her face. This was her opportunity to change the fate of another, to stop a family from shattering, to stop the tides from closing in around an entire race.

There was a break, a loud crashing, and crunching break. My eyes slowly peeled open. I awoke to metallic chimes filling the air. I inhaled for what felt like the first time ever and breathed a dense woody air, the light was dim, in fact I failed to find the sun, but what did come into focus were the crystals. So many crystals, big ones, small ones all densely packed in vibrant bright whites, blues, greens, and purples. The light seemed so fragmented but what was illuminated was a great and beautiful forest. Dim rough gnarled blue bark of twisting branches surrounded me. The semblance of a mind I had spun at my very unfamiliar surroundings.

My body ached, urging me to move, I found myself in a reclining position, cradled within interwoven branch like roots upon the ground.

 _I should be alarmed_ I thought, but for whatever reason I wasn't and I looked on placidly.

I spun my head upwards admiring the fantastic sight before me. I was too much in wonder for panic to set in. It was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. Had I died? Was this heaven? Absentmindedly I reached upward to scratch my nose—and nearly punched myself in the face. My head reeled and I looked down at my hand.

 _This had to be fake_

Turning my hand back and forth in front of me half a dozen times I finally concluded, Yes this strange looking appendage belonged to me. Amazingly my arms were nearly double their normal length covered by long sleeves, and my fingers were long and sharp, like claws. Something I realized quite quickly was the weight, my arms seemed heavier than I was accustomed to, but I also felt stronger.

I was barely able to process these findings before I heard a voice come from behind me.

"Hail Guado." I heard a man speak.

 _Guado? I must be dreaming._

I turned around and beheld a man with blonde scruffy hair holding a ragged overstuffed backpack.

"Y-yes?" I answered him unsurely.

"I seem to be lost, which is the way to Guadosalam?" he asked me.

"Guadosalam?" I repeated unbelieving. I went to put my hand to my face and hit myself again. Head jerking back I lowered my arm to my side quickly. In my peripheral I could see the man now staring at me with confusion.

"Uhh…are you okay?" he asked me putting his backpack down on the ground and taking a step towards me.

 _Guado…yes… That is what I am._

 _Also Human_. My mind added. _Half Guado, half Human_. How did I know that? There was no reason for me to just know…but I did.

"No…no I'm not okay." I admitted to him. "I don't know the way to Guadosalam…or who I am…or what I'm doing here." I said grasping my hands together in an effort to console myself.

 _It was okay_ I thought, _everything will be fine_ I thought. Then suddenly hot tears streamed their way down my face, surprising me. A sob escaped my lips before I turned and hid my face.

"Whoa now miss, it's alright." He said with concern. "Oh geez," he muttered under his breath getting ever more stressed by the presence of a crying female. "Hey now, why not come with me? We'll figure out the way to Guadosalam, get you back to your people, they'll take care of you." He said trying to reassure me.

Sniffling, I used my long sleeve to absorb the flood of tears from the corners of my eyes. One last quick controlled exhale from my lungs and I tried my best to control the many fears rearing their heads.

"That would be great, I-I would appreciate that a lot." A wavering voice betrayed me as I tried to sound confident.

"Alright then, let's go." He said pointing his thumb back.

We walked together down the twisting paths bathed in the blue crystal lights. The traveler walked with both thumbs lodged beneath the tan straps of his backpack.

"Names Sil, by the way. It will be nice having a Guado along," he started. "The fiends tend to leave your kind be." He said looking about as if to check for any that may be approaching.

"Oh…they do?" I remarked.

"Gosh kid…what happened to you? You forget what you are? That being said you are probably the shortest Guado I have seen," he said looking back at me with furrowed brows. "and you have blue hair, haven't seen but two Guado with the blue hair, the leader Jyscal and his son Seymour."

More walking, and more talking. Sil chatted, filling the quiet with small talk and short funny stories. Turns out he was on his way to Guadosalam as a traveling merchant, in hopes to sell his wares.

"Okay then, I think I remember the way now, just down this path should take you right to the mouth of the tree. You go on ahead I've got to make another stop before then, hey maybe I'll catch you later there."

I almost wanted to say _No I'll wait with you, let's go together_. But it didn't seem to be natural. I was scared, terrified really. _Jyscal, Seymour? Would I get to meet them? Was Jyscal even still alive_? I wanted to ask Sil, but by the time I looked back he was already gone, back into the dense forest.

Sure enough I found the familiar mouth of the tree. It seemed to be so dead, no sign of life anywhere, it was so quiet. Walking inside, I found the familiar scrolling root and emerald pattern on the floor of the mouth of the tree. I felt a warmth in looking at it and I felt inexplicably drawn inside, deeper.

 _This is…home_. I could feel it so deeply within myself.

 _It seems the connection the Guado have to their city is very…strong._ I thought.

I traveled through a long dark tunnel within the wood, my footsteps soft and pattering against the bark. A scent began to fill my nostrils, the smell of old wood, but more than that it made me feel comforted and welcome.

Then suddenly, I was out and into the city. Scrawling vines, branches, and roots strangled every wall, every surface, and seemed to glow with life.

I took a moment and gazed in awe. Figures crossed this way and that, some speeding by, others walking slowly. They took no notice of me as they passed.

"What do I do now?" I said out loud while looking around.

"Maybe I could…I should speak with someone in the manor." I spoke aloud with myself, hoping the sound of my own voice would help to calm me. _Yes! Perhaps I could speak with Seymour._ A strange mix of excitement and terror flooded my veins at the thought of even seeing a familiar character in person.

Quickly I sought out the red door. That familiar red door I had seen so many times, I had to at least see it for myself! I walked more on the winding paths and then like a beacon it presented itself. I practically ran up to it I was so excited, but not before attracting the attention of a nearby Guado guard.

"Who goes there?" His voice boomed as he walked up to me, long armored arms swinging at his sides.

My knees almost gave out, and I bowed my head submissively to him as he approached.

"S-Sir…" I squeaked, trying to be respectful. "Please I must speak to…I must speak to-" _Maester Jyscal? Maester Seymour?_ I had no way of knowing which one was currently Maester. "I must speak to the Maester." I finally uttered.

There was no response from him, I tilted my head up to see him looking at me with the utmost scrutiny and furrowed brows from above his tall collar. What was it he was thinking as he looked at me with that glare? Had I said something wrong? He seemed very alarmed. Then I remembered…I was a half-Guado, and the only other known half-Guado was Seymour, no wonder he was so alarmed! He shifted uncomfortably, then finally turned to the red door and knocked quickly with his curled claw like fingers.

A muffled voice finally arose after a few moments and a very familiar figure opened the door. Slicked back green hair and a rough green twisted beard, it was Tromell. Nerves flooded my body and my heart skipped to see the face and hear the voice I remembered so well.

"Yes?" his dignified voice boomed.

The guard nodded to Tromell and quickly gestured to me with his long arm almost as if to say 'What the hell?'

Tromell tilted his head looking me over, then shock washed over his face.

"Oh my!" he exclaimed. "B-but how!?" he added looking at the guard who shrugged back to him without the slightest clue.

"Never mind that, please, child, you must come in." He said moving back and opening the door fully and extending his long arm to me as if to scoop me inside.

"Oh, um okay." I said quietly and scurried into the doorway.

The door clicked shut. Tromell whirled around and walked in front of me. The tall male Guado towered over me in his green and red petticoat with his long sleeve covered arms to each side. His eyes bored into me as he inspected me. As he marveled at me he didn't seem to notice me looking back with equal curiosity. The fabrics, the buttons, stitching, and colors were so real, I could see all the texturing and even small intimate details, like a snagged thread sticking out just next to his hand on his sleeve.

"Astounding…" he said marveling at me, but as much as he marveled at me I was marveling right back, awestruck and staring. "I must inform the Maester immediately." His voice resonated with excitement. Tromell turned and started to walk off.

Where was he going? And just who was he going to inform? What was going to happen to me now? He didn't even ask me who I was! My stomach churned with fear.

"Tromell…?" I called to him lowly, my voice blatantly filled with trepidation. I wanted to say something to him before he ran off but no words came.

Tromell stopped and turned. "…Yes?"

"I—I uh…" I started but fumbled horribly at talking to him. That was when I started to blush in embarrassment. This was WAY too real for me.

A kind smile painted his countenance and he chuckled ever so softly.

"It will be alright, I assure you." He said warmly placing his hand over his heart with a smile. Tromell disappeared into a doorway below the winding staircases beset with portraits of past Maester's.

I realized as I began to think, Tromell did not realize that I knew his name without him saying it. Perhaps he is well known within the city? Perhaps, but would a half-Guado be expected to know that? Maybe he was too excited by a mysterious half-Guado showing up at the manor to really notice.

The sound of soft footsteps approached and Trommel reappeared, hands patiently folded in front of him.

"This way please, the Maester will see you." He said outstretching his impossibly long arm to the doorway.

That seemed rather easy I thought, to come and see the Maester. Although how many half-Guado show up at the Maester's door step?

As I walked past Tromell he smiled at me, and whispered some encouragement to me. The look on my face must've given away the terror I was feeling inside.

"Don't worry my dear." He said trying to reassure me. I gave a quick smile in response averted my eyes shyly. _What a sweet man_ I thought. I clenched my hands together in a fit of nerves, finding comfort in fiddling with the long sleeves covering my arms. Through the doorway another familiar figure awaited me. I had to stop myself from gasping. The hunched figure leaned on his cane, clothed in yellow and white robes with a long twisted blue beard and even more twisted blue hair. It was none other than Seymour's Father, the leader of the Guado people, Jyscal.

It was overwhelming. There I was standing before Jyscal, such an important yet barely seen character within the entire storyline. More importantly I realized as I stood in front of him _, he was still alive_.

"Jyscal!" The name jumped forth from my mouth without thinking. Jyscal tilted his head and furrowed his brow slightly in confusion.

Then I remembered, Jyscal was not _just_ Jyscal, he was _Maester Jyscal, Lord Jyscal_. It seemed so casual when playing the game, but being in the game was incredibly different. Intimidation flooded my veins. I was in the presence of a very revered leader, and I had just been less than respectful in the first three seconds.

My knees gave out and I collapsed to the floor in prostration. I had originally wanted to bow my head in reverence, but my knees seemed to have buckled all too easily.

" _My Lord_ , please forgive me! I didn't mean to-I'm sorry." I said trying again while bowing my head.

 _Good grief you are so pathetic!_ I thought to myself. What about all the other people who have ever dreamed of being within a game, bringing along their witty, snarky, sarcastic ways. It was so different experiencing it myself, there was no removal, and being completely immersed within the realm was sobering and scary. I could feel the power from this man—Guado that is. Something within me felt he really deserved every ounce of respect I was showing him at the moment.

"Please, it is alright." His weary voice came. "I can sense you are very frightened of me, and you needn't be."

I lifted my head and spared a glance up at him almost cringing as I looked up, he took a few steps towards me, long robes in tow, and his dark wooden cane thudding softly against the floor. With one hand firmly on his cane the other reached out and touched the top of my head softly as if to calm me, though I later realized he was taking a look at my hair. A clawed bony hand ran through my stiff hair, rustling under his touch. To the outside it may have appeared a bit creepy I'll admit, but there was something about Jyscal that wasn't spoken, he had a calming presence and even though I couldn't explain why I felt a great trust with him. Jyscal was deep in thought as he looked me over, he swallowed thickly then took a step back.

"I had thought my son to be the only half-Guado in existence, but suddenly there is another?" he said to himself as he placed a clawed hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"Please, have a seat, I wish to speak with you." He said softly. The softness in his voice reminded me immediately of Seymour.

Behind me I spied a soft looking chair with gnarled wooden arms, I sat quickly without a word.

Jyscal's blue eyes sparkled softly and he shifted a chair closer then sat down and leaned forward, balancing his weight on his cane with both hands. His blue hair was vibrant in the dim light, I marveled at the intensity of the color, knowing this is where Seymour's trademark hair is from.

"Please tell me," he started. "Where is it you come from, and who are your parents?" he inquired softly with a very very serious undertone.

I exhaled slowly, heart beating faster with every second. I did not have an answer for him.

 _Make up something!_ My mind screamed. _Say you are from out of town, a faraway island, tell him Sin's toxin got to you!_

 _No!_ I argued back with myself. _I'll not say any of that!_

"I do not know." I admitted to him. "I don't know anything. Honestly I just woke up in Macalania Woods, that is all I can remember." My voice started to break, I looked down quickly to try and compose myself and found myself blinking back tears. Then I saw drips fall down and stain my robe as tears once again welled in my eyes. I sniffled and tried to hide it from him, but when I looked up and saw him staring intently at me, I cracked completely. In an effort to hide my face I placed my hand over my eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized through the tears.

"O-oh!" Jyscal exclaimed. He apparently was not expecting me to suddenly break down I guess. Jyscal reached into his robes and pulled out a handkerchief and held it out to me between his long index and middle fingers. I looked at it for a moment dangling there in front of me, the white piece of crumpled fabric, so real. I then gingerly took it with a hushed thank you and pushed it against my blazing face.

Jyscal reached out gingerly and touched the top of my hand gently in an effort to console me. My first thought was _Wow that's a big_ _hand_ , as I looked down but then I immediately realized what a tender gesture it was.

"I am sorry for you child. Can you at least tell me your name?" he asked me kindly.

 _A name? No, no name._

"I do not even remember my name Lord Jyscal." I replied. I realized with a shock I couldn't even remember my real name either. I clenched my hand hard to my mouth to stop an oncoming sob of despair from spilling out.

Jyscal sat in thought for a moment with his hand to his mouth.

"That is terrible. If it would please you, may I give you a name for the time being?" He asked.

I took a deep breath between a suppressed sob, Jyscal himself was volunteering to give me a name, my heart swelled at the notion.

"You want to name me?" I said in disbelief. "I would be honored my lord." I said with a nervous chuckle. The fact that Jyscal was taking time for me in this manner was blowing my mind. Jyscal seemed like a genuine and kind person, the thought of Seymour killing such a good person made me feel sick to my stomach.

Jyscal took a moment in thought, and ran his fingers over his beard.

"Neela." He said finally. "I think Neela is a good name for you." He said flashing a quick smile before his countenance once again turned back serious.

"Please forgive me," Jyscal said clearing his throat. "but this is a difficult situation for me to process. I feel…" he said stumbling in thought for a moment. "I feel the right thing to do is for me to take you into my care until we can possibly learn more about you. Spira can be a cruel place. I would keep you safe here."

 _Spira can be a cruel place._ His words echoed in my head. Oh my goodness, he was wanting to protect me. Now I could see exactly why he was being so kind to me. I was a half-guado, and I was probably reminding him of his child, whom he always wanted to protect from 'the world and its cruelty'.

I paused and took a good look at Jyscal and I knew right then and there: I was going to stop Seymour from killing him. I would prevent the patricide from taking place, prevent Seymour from inheriting the leadership, and quite possibly…save Seymour himself.

"O-okay." I meekly agreed. "B-but Maester Jyscal there is something I need to tell you." I started, I wanted to warn him of Seymour who I knew would eventually murder him, yet Jyscal seemed to somehow know he would be murdered by Seymour already in the game. My knowledge of events would come in useful I was sure though.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I may not know who I am, or anything about myself, but somehow…I know things, impossible things."

"Impossible things?" he repeated with interest.

Oh geez what to say. The series of events were laid out perfectly in my head and I wanted to tell him everything, but I realized he may not believe me and even worse may become infuriated if I tell him his son is going to try and kill him. I needed something simple, that no Guado or human might know.

"I know the Aeon Anima is your wife, and is your son's final Aeon." I said finally.

Jyscal shifted backwards and lost the grip on his cane which clattered to the floor.

"That is true." His face was painted with shock. "That is not something a stranger could know, you have validated yourself."

"And I know-" I started, desperately wanting to tell him his son would murder him. "I know-" I stuttered, but the words would not come.

 _You must warn him!_ My mind screamed. _But what if I insult him? Telling him his only son will try to murder him?_

"I know other things, as well." I said trying to continue. For a moment I felt I had forgotten how to speak, my heart rattled against my chest.

 _Wait…now is not the right time_. My heart spoke. _You can watch over him in the meantime._

Such a fierce loyalty burned within my heart. It seemed to not belong to me, but rather the form I was occupying. I set my jaw, deciding then and there I would do everything in my power to protect Jyscal from Seymour's Patricide.

 _It is the right thing to do._


	2. Chapter 2 - The Girl in the Mirror

Chapter 2 – The Girl in the Mirror

I remember sitting there and watching nervously as Jyscal called Tromell back into the room. I watched as the green haired Tromell stood next to his master, hands folded behind his back in formality. The two talked quietly about what to do, whispers bouncing around the room.

"Yes, she is what she seems." I managed to hear Jyscal say lowly as Tromell spared a quick glance over at me.

They continued talking for a few minutes then finally became silent. Jyscal stood up, the chair behind him creaking sharply as he moved upwards.

"Neela," he started, already calling me by the name he had given me. "This is Tromell, he is my servant and personal assistant here at the manor." Jyscal said gesturing.

Tromell extended his hand to me to shake it.

It took a moment for me to recognize the gesture as I was focused on Tromell's freakishly huge hand extended outwards so close to me. My thoughts wandered for a moment as I looked at all the details, those long fingertips, sharp looking long nails, and curiously long sleeves that all the Guado seemed to wear.

"Neela?" Jyscal said suddenly, breaking the silence and the spell that was upon me.

"Oh! Um…sorry. Nice to meet you." I said as I quickly placed my hand into his impossibly large one, even though I was half Guado my hands still came nowhere close to the enormity of a full Guado.

"…and you. Although, now that I reflect it seems you already knew my name, have we met before?" Tromell asked me curiously in his long dignified tone.

Tromell was no stranger to me, I found his character comforting and sad in many ways. Loyalty was the first thing that came to mind when thinking of him.

"I-I…" I tried speaking. How would I explain my familiarity with him? My mind drew a blank. Tromell looked back at me with a very kind and patient smile as I felt like I hurdled through my words. "I feel like I know you…but no, we haven't met, as I'm sure Lord Jyscal may have told you I sometimes can know things that I shouldn't." I admitted to him.

"Yes, he has informed me of this." His eyes darted back to Jyscal quickly as he nodded in affirmation. Then there was an awkward silence in the room as we all regarded one another, there were questions racing through their minds I was sure. What were they possibly thinking of me? Were they suspicious? Thoughts flooded my head of every worst case scenario and I felt my eyes pull to the floor out of anxiety and shyness.

"Well then," Tromell finally said, breaking the silence. "the Maester is a very busy Guado, I shall get you settled for the evening." Tromell gestured for me to leave, all but herding me along with those long arms of his. I started to walk out with him, but felt the need to speak one last time to Jyscal.

"Oh um, one second, if I may?" I asked him quickly. Tromell halted, and I turned and looked back to Jyscal. Jyscal's tall blue haired figure stood watching me as I looked back, the light almost making the blue spires of his hair glow.

"Thank you so much my Lord…and thank you for… giving me a name." I said trying my best to be polite, remembering to refer to him as Lord.

Jyscal nodded to me in silence, and for a second I wondered how suspicious he may be of me. Part of me wondered if perhaps Jyscal was trying to think if in some way I might be a relative of his. The blue hair seemed to be a trait that only he, Seymour, and now I shared. Who knows, maybe there was a slight panic in thinking I might actually be his daughter in some way?

Continuing on, I followed behind Tromell nervously, and without thinking I began to fidget with my hands, pushing the pad of my thumb against the long nails of my other fingers. The long fingers of the Guado hands I had felt incredibly awkward and would take some getting used to, hell, this entire body felt awkward and strange even if it was only half-guado.

We reached the main chamber of the manor, the one with the staircases and all the portraits of the past leaders. Tromell turned his head and glanced back at me quickly, then turned to face me.

"The manor here at Guadosalam has historically been for the Leader and his family, Lord Jyscal in all his graciousness has decided to have you reside here for the time being. Upstairs are the dwellings for the Maester and his son, you will be staying in the guest suite just to the right, uh." Tromell motioned for me to follow him as he started to ascend the staircase.

"Just right this way. I'm sure you've noticed the portraits, these are all the past leaders of the Guado… or did you already know that?" he asked me with a soft chuckle.

"Well, actually, yes. But thank you for pointing that out to me." I said in awkward truthfulness.

I heard Tromell mumble the word "Strange…" under his breath as he held his back to me, still ascending.

My hand gripped the wood of the rail as I ascended, curiously I looked to my left at the almost holographic portraits, they shimmered in deep hues of blues and greens. I wondered to myself how they had even been created with such an effect. The stoic eyes of the past leaders followed me coldly as I passed with reverence. I couldn't help but wonder to myself what they might've been like. Ahead of me there was a wall of green from Tromell's long petticoat, curiously I looked at up at his hair observing the twisted branch like locks that formed a small ponytail at the base of his neck. I almost wanted to reach out and touch it just out of curiosity, I had always wanted to know if it was as sharp as it looked.

We reached the top of the staircase and continued to walk, we took a sharp left down the first corridor. I had remembered the manor up to now, I was now in the off limits area. I was in unexplored territory. Dim lighting, a perfumed odor, and a plush floor greeted my senses pleasantly.

"Ah here we are." Tromell said as we neared an ornate bluish colored door.

I looked over at several other doors and wondered to myself which ones were Jyscal's and Seymour's.

"It is a lovely room." He said turning the handle and pushing the door open. "It hasn't been used in quite a while, it will be nice to have a guest in the manor once again." He said curling his fingers as he stood back from the door.

Looking past Tromell and into the room I did notice it was quite nice, branches seemed to be the ongoing theme of the manor as everything was decorated with the sprawling tendrils of the tree we were in. A large bed draped in a green bedspread sat on the far side of the room, various other articles of furniture surrounded it including a small green chair, a bedside table, lamp, a dresser with a mirror and a bookshelf which I immediately wondered what written treasures of Guado literature resided on.

"Oh my goodness, this is just so nice." I said, impressed by the living quarters. I looked back at Tromell whose face immediately lit up with my appreciation of the room.

"Lord Jyscal is very generous is he not? A shining example of a benevolent leader, we Guado are lucky to have him."

Tromell gushed about Jyscal nearly as much as he gushed about Seymour.

"Lord Jyscal has my undying gratitude." I responded solemnly.

"If you have need of anything, please let me know. Ehm…Apologies m'lady but there is no female on staff…I hope you do not mind me doing the caretaking for you." Tromell said shakily. He rubbed the backs of his hands, then moved his hands behind him as he continued to fidget with them.

I blinked, wondering why in the world I would mind.

"I do not mind at all," I said shaking my head. "I am grateful to have you." I said, trying to be appreciative of the fuss and concern that was being shown for me.

"O-oh, well thank you. I am the only servant in the manor at this time, there used to be more, but now that it is just Lord Jyscal there hasn't been a need for a large staff."

"What about the Maester's son?" I asked. "Does he not reside here?"

"Oh yes, Master Seymour," Tromell said suddenly brightening upon his mention. "he spends most of his time at Macalania where he is the high priest. A more capable and bright young Guado our city has never seen. He will make a fine leader someday…I am most eager for you to meet him."

Tromell's tone could not have been more jovial at describing Seymour.

Seymour. Suddenly the blue haired bishie popped into my head, the character whose ridiculous hairstyle was immediately cancelled out by his incredible good looks. A shock hit my stomach, I was nervous at the thought of meeting Seymour. Incredibly nervous, nervous to the point of feeling sick.

Swallowing back the nausea and fear I was feeling I responded.

"It would be an honor to meet the prince. When might he be back?" I asked with trepidation.

Tromell smiled, "Interesting. Not many Guado refer to him as that. It is considered old-fashioned…but I like old fashioned."

Tromell seemed a bit tickled, perhaps he was like those older Guado I remembered in the game talking about the 'Old' language of the Guado-which basically was like how all people talked at renaissance fairs with "Thee" and "Thou" and the like.

"Master Seymour will be most interested in meeting you I am sure. Perhaps he can be of help to you." Tromell said, leaning forward with a tone of encouragement.

Thoughts swirled and flew through my head, I got lost for a moment. Trying to figure out things, remember things, and the uprising fear in the back of my head started to overtake me.

I felt a warm sensation suddenly as Tromell reached out and touched my shoulder warmly with his large hand. My mind raced with the unexpected touch, it was almost as if Tromell sensed my fear and was trying to calm me. I looked back up at him, and my nerves hit me. I blushed. It seemed to not go unnoticed by Tromell who immediately removed his hand and averted his eyes for a second before replying.

"I do not know when Master Seymour will be returning but he should return sometime before the full moon."

I nodded in silent affirmation, cheeks still very much ablaze with my own awkwardness.

"Well then, I will leave you for now." He said turning to leave.

"Tromell?" I said almost squeaking out his name as my own nerves strangled me. "Just um…If I were to need you for something…where might I find you?" I asked him with as much grace as someone falling down a flight of stairs.

"O-Oh. Well you can find me either downstairs, or the third door down from your room…that's where I… reside."

The slight stutter told me that my awkwardness was infecting him as well. Finally, he smiled politely and turned on his heels and walked off. I watched his tall figure loom out of sight and finally closed the door to my room, stunned by my own awkwardness. Trying to free my mind from replaying the embarrassing moment, I took a deep breath and turned to further examine my room.

I was amazed at the living architecture of the manor, a mass of vines besotted the walls in my room and how they intricately decorated everything fascinated me. I walked farther into the room observing all the small details on the furniture. I walked in front of the large mirror over the dresser and stopped suddenly. Shock overwhelmed me as I saw the reflection that was my own. My knees shook and I grabbed onto the chair in front of me to keep me from falling.

I had no idea of how I looked until now. In the mirror I spied a girl with graceful features, long delicate arms, a light smooth complexion, and absolutely stunning eyes. Thick black lashes outlined beautiful almond shaped eyes with pupils so sapphire blue they put the gemstone to shame. My equal sapphire colored hair was smooth and long except for a few ruffled pieces above my ears, which stuck up stiffly like some sort of horns, my ears came to a gentle point and were beset with a set of small dangling diamond shaped earrings. A light tracing of intricate blue veins decorated my forehead and traced their way down my cheeks like streaming tears. Not to mention my body...left little to complain about. An elegant long neck, tiny waist, and full bust complimented me.

I had to sit down.

Fumbling with the chair in front of me I finally sat, looking again, unbelieving at the reflection that I cast in the mirror.

I cursed, then laughed.

No wonder Tromell stuttered when I blushed at him…I was beautiful. I had to be up on the same scale as Seymour when it came to attractiveness. Perhaps Human-Guado crossbreeds were naturally…gorgeous? I shook my head.

"Perhaps I can use this to my advantage." I said to myself lowly in the mirror.


End file.
